Hell's Fire
by LeaMichelle
Summary: What's on a little dark prince's evil agenda? Well that's quite simple for Inuyasha: destroy heaven. Even if that means hurting himself.   Inu/Kags
1. Chapter 1

Hell's Fire

~o~o~o~o~

He stared.

This is it? This is the big deal? This is the secret, the big weapon?

From his shadowy dark corner of the hospital room, he glowered. He hated this place. This room was too bright. Too white. Too clean. Too pure. And he was doing his damned best to stay in the shadowy corner where the light reached the least. His dark golden gaze was fixed upon a small baby girl, just ten days old. He was scrutinizing her carefully. She had soft peach skin, with slightly red cheeks, and deep blue eyes. A tuft of dark hair on her head. She had one small fist curled around her blanket. He kept staring, incredulous. But… she's so tiny. How the hell can this little thing that was barfed up by a human woman less than two weeks ago be his downfall?

Perhaps this was all wrong. Perhaps, this was a false trail… No. That's what they want me to think. But I'll show them. He stared again. Where is the mother? He glanced about the room. Where the fuck was anyone? They were just asking for it. Beging him to do it… He looked one more time at the tiny new infant. But maybe I'll start when she's a bit older. I'll just keep an eye on her for now. Ignoring the fact that this sounded an awful lot like an excuse, he vanished with one swish of his long black coat, dissolving into the darkness, his form was swallowed up, he was gone. Like he had never been there at all.

~o~o~o~o~

He couldn't believe it. This was the most important day, the most, fucking important day, and he had missed it. This was the day little six year old Kagome went to her first day of church. Church! How the bleeding Christ did he let this happen? Oh—wait!—he knew, that's right—he had gotten side tracked. There had been too much to do today. Quite a few slaves were close to dyinh-er-being reborn, he had a meeting about the new methods of torture going underway, and his most trusted spy had come back with a report. And that report, didn't mean shit. He was going to kill the little fucker when he got back… He watched hopelessly as the little girl in long braids walked out of the church, holding her mother's hand. He plucked an apple from his tree, taking a bite of it moodily. He was high up in an apple tree, a very good view of the disgusting place of worship. He rotated the red apple in his hand slowly, examining his bite mark moodily. Yes, yes… the son of satan… couldn't even stop one measly little girl child from going to church, Bible school, whatever the hell they called it. Why hadn't he killed the priest or something? Then she couldn't go. No, that wouldn't have worked, they would have simply gone to another church. He could have made the mother ill, with AIDS, maybe. He took another bite of his apple thoughtfully. Well, too late now. He didn't have the power to go back in time. No, only the All Mighty could do that. He scoffed at that, All mighty his left nut. He decided suddenly, that he liked apples. He liked them very much. It caused dear Adam to get things started didn't it? The whole, forbidden fruit thing. No wonder Hell was so full, God made it all so boring and unamusing.

He jumped down from his tree and followed the two females back to their car. He followed behind, making sure to stay in the shadows of the trees and houses as they went along. No one could see him, he just highly despised the sunlight. They had arrived at the Higurashi's modest one story house. Kagome immediantly left her mother to go play out back. There was a small creek behind the Higurashi house, and she loved to play by it. He materialized in a highly shaded spot, right next to Kagome. Thank God for trees.

She looked up, startled.

"Inuyasha!" she greeted happily, staring up at him. He smirked, in spite of himself. "What are you doing today, little love?" She continued making her mud pies before she answered. She was getting increasingly filthy, he couldn't believe the Higurashi woman wasn't out here preventing this.

"You're going to get icky stuff all over that new dress mommy got you… keep going…"

"I went to church today, Inuyasha!" He cringed. "So I've heard," he muttered, glancing away.

"I learned, that there is this big wonderful man who lives up in the sky. His name is God, and he loves everybody on Earth! Did you know he made the Earth?"_' Made the Earth my ass… he didn't do it alone I made at least half of it…_ He was grumbling internally to himself, he knew it, but he couldn't stop it. It was a sore spot. "And, if you close your eyes and pray, he'll listen to you and good things will happen! Good things happen to those who believe him." _'I think he's a little too busy to care whether or not you believe…_ "And at the end of your time on Earth, you get to go to this place called Heaven!" Her blue eyes sparkled at the very thought, as if it was the most delightful thing in the world. Mud went splashing up onto her cheek as she said this, quite diminishing the effects. He said nothing. She looked up at him questioningly, "Inuyasha, are you listening?"He peered at her from underneath his short black top hat. "No."

She beamed. "That really means you are."

"Shut the hell up, you're being stupid." Kagome only smiled at him.

"Inuyasha, you know that place you keep talking about, Hell?" he perked up at this. So they were going to talk about Hell now? "God says it's a bad place where you never want to go, that only bad people go there, and no one is happy." Inuyasha snorted.

"God did not tell you that! He ain't here! And besides, Hell is fucking great, it's fun, it's dark, and it's always warm… "

"Is that why you always stay out of the sun and wear black, Inu?" Inuyasha stared. How the hell was he suppose to corrupt her if she was okay with everything?

"Inu, since you live in Hell, does that make you bad?" Kagome watched as a wide smile split across the handsome man's face. He narrowed his eyes at her and said, "Very bad, my little love."

Just then Kagome's fat cat Buyo, came waddling over. He sprawled comfortably on the grass next to Kagome purring contentedly. Inuyasha watched from under the brim of his hat as she petted him with muddy hands. The cat didn't seem to care. _'Stupid cat He's so fat… he's performed obvious gluttony…_ Inuyasha sniggered at that. Then, an idea came to him. They were very close to the bank, after all. Inuyasha looked up at the tree above him.

CRACK! Without warning, a large branch suddenly fell, from the sky. Inuyasha snatched Kagome out of harm's way, into his lap. Buyo, however, was not so lucky. The fat cat got knocked into the water, dead.

"Where is your God now, little love?" Inuyasha asked softly, stroking Kagome's hair as she sat imprisioned in his lap. Her big blue sapphire eyes filled with tears as she watch her cat's body bob in the murky creek water.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Inuyasha made himself comfy, propping himself up on one elbow and stretching the rest of his body across Kagome's disgustingly pink bed. _'When, was that little bitch going to get home?_ AS if on cue to his thought's the front door slammed. He waited, listening to the rapid fall of footsteps as she came running upstairs. She burst through the door.

"Inuyasha! It was horrible!" He patted the bed calmly, and she plopped herself down next to him. 

"What is it, little love?"

"Everyone made fun of me, even the teacher! Kikyo was the worst." Inuyasha raised a brow. He heard a lot about this Kikyo girl. Inuyasha had to say, he was very excited to see Kikyo in Hell one day. "I can't believe Mama made me get braces, and glasses all in one week." Inuyasha had to admit, she looked very funny. She had thick wired rimmed glasses, and the braces made her mouth look kind of puffy and lopsided… the pigtails didn't help… "They said, I would never be beautiful, or have a boyfriend, or a successful job. They said I was the ugliest girl in the world." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, never taking his eyes off the now silently crying Kagome.

"You should hate them," he said slowly, "make them want to hurt. Hurt even more than you." Kagome raised her head off her knees and looked into his face. "I can help you with that, if you'd like." Inuyasha hadn't moved an inch from his position on the bed, but he was watching Kagome intently, through dark heavy lidded eyes. She shook her head slowly, tears sparkling down her face.

"No, that would be wrong."

Inuyasha sneered, his upper lip curling up to reveal a sharp pearly fang.

"What's wrong about it? Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'an eye for an eye?"He paused. "They did make fun of your eyes, right? "'She looks like a bug, her eyes are fucking huge. To his great annoyance, she smiled at him. "No Inuyasha, I don't think so. It's enough that you're here, and you care."

Inuyasha sat up at that. "No, I bloody Heaven don't care!" Kagome giggled, and snatched off his tophat.

~O~O~O~

Inuyasha stalked down the halls, his black floor lenth coat swishing. '_What the fuck do I have to do to get them little milfs to leave her alone!_ He was in a bad mood. Things were, well, hectic in Hell, and now this. He put an innocent nearby trash can on fire as he swept by. The halls of the high school were silent.

No, all the noise was coming from the gymnasium. Inuyasha passed unblinkingly through the solid wooden doors. Well, at least it's fairly dark in here. The lights were dim, and there were strobe lights lighting the walls. There were dancing couples everywhere. He smiled approvingly at the smell of alcohol on their breaths. '_Yep, that's right, drink your souls away… have sex before marriage… cheat…_ He spotted Kagome near the middle of the dance floor, her arms about a boy's neck. She was staring up adoringly into his face. Inuyasha's blood boiled. '_I can see right into that fuzzy little brain of yours flea bag! And it sure ain't her eyes your thinking about!_

This… creature's name was Koga. Kagome had been seeing him for weeks now, and it was getting on Inuyasha's last nerves. All she could do was talk lovingly of Koga, and he had to listen, while doing his best to interject anything snide and nasty. And it didn't help that Koga was a good kid. He wasn't perfect, but strangely God wasn't that picky. Oh, great, he's willing to wait till marriage, dumbass. Inuyasha strongly believed in doing what you want, when you want, and where you want. Verb, its what you do.

He had tried making Koga erupt into boils, got him into gang fights, drugs, and still Kagome saw good in him. What to do…

Inuyasha taqpped his sleeveless gloved fingers on the punch table, pondering. Kagome left Koga temporarily. He watched her hips sway as she walked. Three years ago she was ugly, and now she has to turn into that? He shifted his gaze as a loud giggle shattered his ear. He jammed the hat tighter over his dog ears as he scowled and looked about. Damn noisy kids.

It was Kikyo. She was drapped all over her date. She looked an awful lot like Kagome, except the whole drapping part. He tapped a finger to his chin, thinking. He wondered if Kagome had even kissed Koga yet. Now, if only Kikyo's clothes would be more like Kagome's. He snapped his fingers gleefully, and watched as Kagome came out of the ladies room, just in time to see his handy work.

Kikyo and Koga were lip locking as though there was no tomorrow.

He watched joyously as Kagome's eyes filled with shining brightness, and she dashed back into the bathroom. Inuyasha folded his hands behind his back and whistled a happy tune as he floated in behind her. _'Little bunny fru fru, I just gotta see you, picking up the field mice and bopping them on the head… _

"Did you see him?" She asked in a choked voice, standing over the sink and looking at him through the mirror. "I sure did!" he said cheerfully. Kagome didn't seem to notice. She bent forward, cupping water into her hands. _'Very nice ass._

There were no evidence of tears after she dried her face with a paper towel. He nodded appraisingly.

"You look, very beautiful this evening, little love." He watched as she turned around to face him, her cheeks flushed prettily. "I'm not little anymore, Inuyasha."

He advanced towards her, his dark amber eyes never leaving her face, "But you will always be my love, Kagome, Kagome," he whispered in her ear as his hands gripped her hips, pushing her to the wall. His breath ghosted along her neck. He could feel the shiver running up her body.

You know what, fuck it.

Maybe he, would be her first.

~o~o~o~o~

Inuyasha floated about the kitchen, his hands shoved into the sleeves of his black overcoat he always wore. _'Hmm, the cracks on the ceiling makes funny pictures. That one looks like a pitchfork…_ He stared at it thoughtfully for a moment, before he tore his eyes away from the ceiling. He floated by Kagome sitting at the kitchen table. She was reading a fucking textbook. Homework, or something. He glowered at her in utter frustration. Why the fuck was she still here? She should have come with him long ago. What the hell else was there left to try without physically hurting her? He couldn't hurt her anyway, that would defeat the purpose. No, she had to be willing. He probably wasn't making it bad enough, somehow. Let's see.

She had no family.

Kagome's mother and father had gone to watch Kagome's little brat Souta at his soccer game. Kagome couldn't come because her boss coink-a-dinkily enough wanted her to work late. So, on their way home, with all of them squeezed happily in their small ass car, they had had a little accident. He had sent one of his little seedlings out to do the job. All seedlings were disposable. And the little bitty car with the itty people in it had just kind of gone… CRUNCH. Like a beer can. They all died instantly. This left Kagome with no family. So she was depressed right? Right. So she would ask for his evil help to resurrect them or some shit like that right? Wrong.

Kagome knew perfectly well by now who and what he was. And all of the things he could do for her, get for her. Inuyasha didn't exactly know when Kagome had achieved full understanding of him. She probably always knew. But then damn it, why wasn't she coming! He had been there for her since the day she fucking popped out of the woman's uterus! Kagome had said no, that it was God's will to take them, they weren't meant to come back. Inuyasha nearly saw red at that. What? It wasn't God's time, it was his! He killed the fuckers, all of them. Of course, Kagome didn't know that. Where was God then? Why wasn't God keeping her safe, if he loved her so much? God should fuck himself. Inuyasha giggled at that, imagining the little freak doing it all alone, hoping no one would discover his impurity.

Anyways.

She had little to no money.

Inuyasha really hadn't done much to move this one along, it kind of happened with the killing of the family gig. Her family had always lived rather modest, preferring to live in the bullshit lie that they were rich in each other. Or something. The whole Kagome being depressed thing was supposed to make her mad at life and want to give up. This meant her forgetting about college. Wrong. She used the most of the money left to her to go to college. If anything, the death of her family made her even more determined.

She went to med school, of all things, to help people. Inuyasha personally couldn't see the point in this, they all died eventually anyway. So why not live your pathetic life to the damn fullest, and stop trying to prevent the inevitable? He told Kagome as much.

Naturally, she had only laughed and talked about redemption in death, and that you prevented death so you had even more time to earn that redemption and enjoy life. Of fucking course.

No love interest.

Inuyasha had done everything, if not nothing, to make sure she never had a steady boyfriend. This was one of the more difficult ones. Kagome was hot. Fucking sexy. He personally would love to bury his own cock between those soft little thighs. He had to keep telling little Lucifer Junior he had to wait. Just a wee bit longer. So the little milfs kept coming to her. And she always gave every shitting one of them a chance, no matter what happened in the past. He had often wondered how she would feel if she knew most of them just wanted to fuck her. What would happened if he let it get that far? Thanks to him, Kagome was still a virgin. He honestly didn't know if she was the type to wait till marriage, or just your one supposed true love. The Bible said marriage, so he was banking on that one. Kagome knew how he felt about the fucking Bible, and he swore she worshipped it simply to aggravate him. Bitch.

Did I mention, she has no money?

Kagome was finding it very hard to keep a steady job, as well as a man. Inuyasha would never let her starve of course, but she was bound to get discouraged.

Nothing. Nothing! Was fucking working. It was like, she just got stronger with everything he tried to throw. This was not a happy thought. Definitely not. She was supposed to be down under at age seven at least: the age of reason. And here she was, age 22 years old. Just dandy. Cum stain perfect.

"What the hell are you reading anyway, bitch?" He shot at her as he floated by for the hundredth time tonight. Her pink rosebud lips turned up into a gentle smile, her eyes never leaving the page.

"Psychology, it's so interesting."

"No it's not. Humans are so damn predictable. All of those idiots wrote a book about themselves."

Annoyingly, Kagome found this comment funny. Well, actually, his tummy got kinda warm and funny feeling when she laughed. No. It was annoying. Damn it. The phone rang.

"Hello? Hojo?"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and sneered.

"Yes, I would love to go to a movie. Tonight? Oh, um, how bout Saturday? I'm swamped." She listened for a moment, and laughed her tinkling bell laugh. Some more words, yada yada yada. She hung up. She sat back down in her rickety wooden chair, and picked her pencil up.

"Why do you bother, my little love? The same thing always happens."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Because not everyone can be mr. Sunshine like you, Inuyasha." He glowered at this. She always liked to make puns about his obsession with the darkness. Hey, it was better dark. No arguments. Except Kagome had a lot of arguments. Fuck med school, she should be a lawyer. And help criminals win cases…hhmmmm… She had almost gotten him with the one about weed growing in sunlight. Nasty, corruptive weed, growing in nice, pure sunshine. Almost gotten him but not quite.

All right, his mind was going a little off topic.

"Ha, very funny. You're just going to get hurt. Why is it so important to fall in love? Love can be evil, you know."

Kagome looked surprised at this. She stood up from the table, and put a cup under the faucet for water. She leaned against the counter, sipping her cup and staring at him.

"Ok Inuyasha, explain. There's no corruption in love."

Inuyasha snickered. Naïve girl.

"Well let's see. For starters, what's your definition of love? It's different for everyone, just one example why it's bullshit. It's never stable and people can always twist up the meaning to fit themselves."

She said nothing for a moment, only staring at him. Inuyasha leered, his lip curling up, his fang peeking out over his bottom lip. "So what is it, little love?"

Kagome ignored the latter part of his statement and answered, "You care about them. Someone you would do anything for. Who you would protect and always forgive, and be there through the good and the bad. Someone you don't have secrets from."

Inuyasha sneered. This was just too damn easy. "Huh. Someone you care about… You can cheat on someone and still care about them, you know. Why do you think the guy never tells the girl? The husband never tells the wife? I mean, true a part of it is so he can keep his balls, but lots of times it's because men are selfish bastards and are greedy. They want to have both women. They care about both, or just one, but wants to have sex with both. Fucking doesn't mean love. Fucking doesn't even mean care. But yet, if you're caught fucking, it suddenly breaks up all of this care you built up, it's all chucked out the window just cuz you were caught between someone else's legs. And they always move on, even though they cared. Nope, now they don't give a shit, just want you ballless, lifeless, womanless, gutless… "

Inuyasha stopped ticking them off his fingers. He stared at Kagome blankly for a moment. She was stock still, her face impassive. He scratched his head, thinking. "Uh, what was the other parts again?"

"The parts about how you would do anything for them? Always protect them?" she stated, cocking her head with a sweet smile on her face. Little Love never got mad.

Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes. 

He put a finger to his chin, pretending to ponder the matter carefully. "Oh yeah. Well let's see. Do anything for. I don't care what anyone says. Nobody actually does anything for anyone without a reason. It even says so in your damn psych textbook." He looked up at her, not stopping in his explamation. She looked away, wich Inuyasha gloatingly took to mean this was true. "-Mostly, it has to do with feelings. Boredom, guilt, pain, and other such feminine ones." Inuyasha put a fingerlessly gloved hand to his mouth delicately, covering up his yawn. "And it's all purely self centered. People are social creatures. People don't ever want to be alone, it's against their nature. It has to be that way, because if everyone wanted to be alone, how would we reproduce? Be attracted to one another? Want to reproduce?" He grinned evily at Kagome, watching the tiniest hint of emotion flitter across her face. A small blush was dusting her cheeks. Inuyasha watched the blotches of color with utter fascination. It was always so very pretty, so delicious. Kagome was always a little embarrassed at the topic of sex, one reason why he made it a sure point to keep bringing it up. She always adopted this faceless mask when he was explaining away her beliefs.

"That's why we're social. So we'll fuck and never die out. God was pretty smart when he was creating humans, wasn't he? And if you're forced to be alone in anyway, physically or mentally, you get depressed and want to off your self."

"Anyway. Bordom. People want friends, family, fuck buddies, love, because everyone would be so fucking bored without them. You would have nothing to do, no one to talk with, no purpose to existing. You find people to stave off boredom. Next one: guilt. Since humans are such fucking social creatures, we feel the need to please one another. And also, most Mommys and Daddys have it implanted into our heads what's wrong and right. Lot's of time you're nice, you make friends, and you lie because you don't want to have the guilt feeling. That's all you you're really worried about there, not feeling that awful tummy churning guilt." Inuyasha rolled his eyes back up to the ceiling, studying the cracks again. _'Where's that pictch fork? _

"I personally have never felt guilty. The tummy churning feeling? Is a form of mental pain. The brain releases a chemical reaction that affects the nervous system to affect different places depending on where and what kind of chemical is being released in said brain. When you're nervous, guilty, ashamed, it usually affects the general tummy area. Anger, fear, betrayal, and this so called love, affect the heart. These are all forms of pain that we don't want, and want to get rid of. You can eliminate lots of these by lying, acting good, telling people want they want to hear, and being all around socially acceptable. In some cases, like so called love, the heart feels good. So you want more of it, and it keeps the pain away. But it's generally just a chemical reaction, and you can always find a replacement person to make the love chemical for your heart."

"Fear is another form of pain, discomfort that you don't want. Men are dethly afraid of women, because their balls are in great jeopardy and danger if a woman is pissed off at them. Fear is physical and mental."

Inuyasha paused again. Shit, what else did Kagome say again? Caring, anything for, protection, was it?

"Ok, and why wouldn't you want to protect the person who makes your heart happy? Keeps your life interesting? You get to fuck for no reason? Who gives you purpose?"

He watched in satisfaction as Kagome grinded her teeth together carefully in her closed mouth. A barely imperceptible movement, but he caught it.

"Through the good and the bad. You don't want to lose the person. You care, remember little love? If you listen to their bad, they listen to yours. Self centered. And this way, if you accept the bad, it makes you feel less guilty for your bad, you don't lose your entertainment, purpose, fucks, socializing satisfaction, or chemical happy."

"Secrets." Inuyasha chuckled to himself at this one. He peered into Kagome's eyes, his grin turning sadistic. "Darling, you will never find anyone without secrets. Without lies. And how, on Earth, will you ever know?" He was very close to her now, his hands were on either sides of her on the counter top behind her. He was easily towering over her, crowding her back. His face was a mere inch from hers, and neither of them once broke eye contact. She was still adorning that sweet, genuine smile, it never seemed to go away. His own molted golds were half open as he whispered, his breath fanning aginst her lips, "You won't. Never."

He covered her lips hungrily, feeling her soft petals flutter open. He caressed his lips against her soft ones, his black gloved hand coming up to tangle in her hair as he tilted his head to slip his tongue into her sweetness. He always marveled at how delicious she tasted, very sweet. It matched with her intoxicating, pure and innocent scent. Kagome moaned softly into his mouth as he sucked her bottom lip tenderly, her arms weaving about his neck. He broke the kiss to let her breathe , trailing open mouthed kisses along her jaw and down to her neck. Her breathing was getting heavy,her beautiful eyes were fluttering. He sucked on the junction of her neck, dragging his sharp fangs along her sensitive skin. Inuyasha nipped and licked at it, tracing the smooth white column of her swan's throat.

He let his hand drift out of her long locks slowly, choosing to splay both hands over her hips instead. Kagome, always, had the most pleasantly curved hips he had seen yet. And Inuyasha was a very, old little bugger indeed. He dragged her still more closer to him, one hand reached up to expertly swipe three buttons of her blouse undone. The top of her ample cleveage was exposed to him, her scent of fruit and spices getting stronger, now spiked with the sweet smell of her arousal. He dipped his head lower , sucking and nipping and the exposed flesh.

"Inu, Inuyasha," Kagome stammered, her deep sapphire orbs fluttering still more rapidly, her heart beating fast as well. She was looking at him with those wide, innocent adoring eyes.

"I love you."

~O~O~O~O~

A/N Muwahahaha! Oh this was so damn fun to write! I've been imagining Inuyasha to be adopting a british accent through out the entire thing, wich makes me break out chorteling sometimes, lol. This should be about a three part fic, probably about 10-15 pages each section.

Happy Halloween fellas!

*I'm pigging on candy, I feel so fat*

Edited

A/N: Ugh, it's been like a year, and I just remembered this fic. I remembered I got a lot of reviews, and how I was going to update on Halloween, and so I looked back on this. I. Am. Disgusted. I have commas that don't belong—Everywhere! And everything about this makes me cringe, I want to tear it all up, but it would take forever. So I'll settle for making the next chapter a little more… stomachable. If this is your first time reading this, yaya for the rant. If not, you'll see this little author's note again next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All right, it's way past Halloween—when I was planning to post this—but uh… Here it is. I just remembered this story, and how I was going to update on Halloween. I looked over the first part. I. Am. Disgusted. It's full of commas—everywhere!—that don't belong. An abhorrent amount of spelling/grammar errors , and fragments, bad cliché romance scenes… Ugh. I just want to tear this fucker apart. But that would take forever. So I'll settle for trying to make this next bit more… stomachable.

:D

Disclaimer: (which I seemed to have forgotten in the previous chapter, whoops,) I do not own Inuyasha…

yet.

Hell's Fire

Part II

: : : : : : : :

" …I love you."

He fisted his hand in her blouse, watching in utter fascination as the buttons seemed to pop apart. He could see even more of her soft creamy mounds, and he loved it, loved it… what did she say?

Inuyasha froze.

Hm. He could be wrong. Fluffy dog ears, can be faulty… Never mind they've never been faulty before… Because he did not just hear that. Didn't he just explain to her? Was she really, truly this stupid? Why did she have to say such stupid things now, of all times, when he was in a lovely aroused state, couldn't she had just let him indulge himself without speaking, like she normally did? And what the fuck, did she know, she could hardly pick a better-

Wait.

He skimmed his lips up her throat, resting them lightly against her jaw.

Him. He. He was-

"Inuyasha, I love you," she turned her shining blue eyes on him, her beautiful face painfully honest and earnest.

Wait. This was, this was—his thoughts were all in a jumble-

Delicious. Perfect. Wonderful, wonderful, marvelous—he could hardly contain himself.

"Even if you don't believe in love, I do, Inuyasha. I would do anything for you,"

Inuyasha interrupted her, not even bothering to be subtle, so great was his excitement, "You would do anything? Would you come with me?" He lowered his burning amber eyes to her face, and kissed her breathless before she could respond.

If falling in love with the devil wasn't corruptive, he didn't know what in the hell was.

And he wasn't going to let her say no. He could give her everything, no wait, he would have everything… little Lucifer could have everything…

Muwahahaha.

She didn't respond right away when he pulled back, instead there was silence in the small kitchen. Shit. He had to sell it, sell it, sell it baby,

"There would be no need for money, you would have everything," he coaxed, in his best sexy, husky voice, rubbing his thumb across her cheek as he said it, not looking away from her face. Had to make it sound good, mushy, something. "No more heartaches. No more sleepless nights and books, no more hunger," he glanced outside her window at the falling snow flakes, "no more cold."

Yep. Mushy.

She stared at him.

"And you would have me. And I could have you,"

Wait, wait, what the- what the fuck? Why did he have to say that? Stupid, stupid, she most definitely did not need to hear that, not yet. He could smack himself, why he outta-

"Really?"

-wrap his own bowels around his very own.

Wha- ?

"Of course, my little love, we could be together forever."

Forever.

Well shit, that was daunting.

The word seem to hang in the air, echo around them. It seemed to linger, reverberate, you could almost feel it, like a tangible thing. Because she knew, he knew, they knew. It would be.

Forever.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, burying her face in his neck. He could feel her wet tears against his skin, he could smell her intoxicating, sweet scent. She hugged him even tighter, if possible.

She was going to say no. No, no, no, it would all be over…

He wrapped his hands around her hips firmly, drawing her as close as physically possible. Well, if all was ruined, he certainly was at least going to get something out of it. He was fiercely determined, soft, soft, soft skin.

"Yes,"

Huh?

He stared motionlessly at her a moment, his hands still stubbornly glued to her curvatious hips.

"Yes, take me, I'll go." And with that, she kissed him. And it was the greatest, sweetest, most controlling kiss she had ever given him. And he yelled, roared in triumph as they were surrounded by the piercing blackness.

-0-0-0-0-0-

They materialized, out of thin air, in his bedroom, of course. Where the fuck else? The room was rich, lush, finely decorated. Everything was in reds, golds, and black. His enormous soft king sized bed was adorned with a rich red velvet comforter, complete with gold trimmings. No canopy, he did not like those stupid things. No canopies. The carpet itself was a pure gold color, and the kind that you just wanted to scuffle across all day in your bare feet. He had one entire wall a full glass mirror, so that it appeared there was an exact duplicate room right next door, but, ahahaha, there wasn't. The walls were black, and the ceiling was high, coming up to form a type of triangular dome. And then, he had a wardrobe with his customary everyday outfit, (long black overcoat, tight black t-shirt, black jeans, delightful comfy black boots with the inside fur lining, his awesome, short little pimp top-hat, and his fingerless leather gloves that he never took off. Shut up.) a dresser whith God knows what, wait, God better not, and the equally lavish bathroom attached. There was of course, other shit in the room that might be worth describing, but the two people now occupying it are far more interesting, and didn't give a damn about the room anyway.

Kagome appeared not to have noticed that they were no longer in her small ass kitchen, she was too busy pressing her delicious pink petals to Inuyasha's mouth. And Inuyasha, I daresay, was quite enjoying himself. Kagome, as far back in his memory, was never quite so responsibe as she was now. In all of the years he had been her literal dark shadow, she would only ever let him kiss her, and occasionally undo a few buttons. If he ever so much as tried to strip her, she would gently—in that annoying subtle way with that annoying little smile—pull away, taking his hands in hers and giving him a light kiss on his forhead. It had been infuriating, maddening, all he wanted was the little bitch writhing and moaning beneath him, he just knew she would be tight, was that too much to ask? Apparently, it had been. Inuyasha was sure it would have been no trouble whatsoever to simply force her to give in, heaven's weapon his left nut. But just in case she was—she better be, damn it—he couldn't. He had to make her trust him, want him. She had to want to be consumed, or it would never work. Well, it would work, but being forced into the dark had far more temporary results than going in willing. And he couldn't have it being temporary, no, she had to be destroyed permenantly, so she could never go back.

Muwahaha.

And he just knew, now was it, she was here, in his world, the very lands he ruled, and he could do whatever he wanted with her, permission or not. He no longer gave a damn about her feelings, she was nothing to him now, a conquered item, a toy to fulfill all his needs. And damn did he ever have needs- this bitch had him full of pent up frustrations for far too long, he would enjoy breaking her, every last minute of her agony, her cries would be his triumph. His cock was already burning, straining within the confines of his pants, and he could finally fucking do something about it. He smirked malevelantly down at her, grasping her by the shoulders and digging his claws slightly into her skin.

She still had a stupid, naïve smile on her face. Surely she didn't think everything was still going to be the same? That he was going to be the least bit nice to her? She had been his item of fury for so long now, there would be nothing left to smile at. By the looks of it, she most definitely thought he loved her back.

Inuyasha smiled wider, still more wickedly, an evil cackle working its way up to the surface from the depths of his chest—ludicrous, love. What absolute bullshit, it was so very amusing.

BANG!

The door to Inuyasha's room flew open, rebounding against the wall with a crash as a dark haired head popped in.

"Inuyasha, it's about time you got back, I mean really this is quite ridiculous—"The man stopped, blinking his wide violet eyes in their direction. Inuyasha was growling furiously, his teeth bared, still clutching a very flustered—and sadly not naked Kagome—to his chest.

"Why… it's her?" He blinked slowly at them, still not quite grasping the concept.

"Yeah, it's her, now get the fuck out." Inuyasha snarled, unconsciously digging his claws deeper into Kagome's arms. She flinched slightlyand attempted to pull away. Inuyasha did not let her budge.

A wide smile split the violet eyed man's face and he stepped fully into the room, on contrary to Inuyasha's snarled demand. He clapped his hands lightly, looking Kagome over with a critical eye.

"Well, that took you a rather long time, I must say she's even lovelier in person."

All Inuyasha could do at that very moment in time was stare the evil eyed death glare in his direction.

"Miroku," he growled, his dark amber eyes narrowed, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Miroku blinked innocently.

At that moment, Kagome decided to insert her surprising muscular strength for a female and detach herself from Inuyasha's grasp, and bow low to Miroku.

"Oh you must be Miroku sama, I am very honored, Inuyasha talks highly of you."

Inuyasha blinked at her. "I do?" Did constantly calling Miroku a little fucker and ranting on about how terribly incapable, a constant waste of space about him—count as talking highly?

"How rude of me, Miroku sama, I'm Higurashi Kagome." She smiled sweetly up at him through her lashes, her long hair dangling over her shoulder and her form still scrunched into a small bow.

Miroku just stared at her as though several heads were sprouting from her torso—in other words, in great incredulity. He parted his mouth slightly, then shot a quick, questioning look in Inuyasha's direction. Said person crossed his arms defiantly and scowled.

He wasn't going to explain shit, Miroku just interrupted something that promised to be very pleasant, so why the fuck should he? Nope, Miroku could wonder and stew like a good little turd…

"Inuyasha," Miroku cleared his throat, "Inuyasha, I believe we need to talk."

"Talk about what, lech?" Inuyasha shot back, still very upset and grumpy.

Miroku pulled uneasily at the neck of his purple shirt, and shot a look in Kagome's direction. Kagome was still standing there, smiling pleasantly at them. "Er, about recent developments."

"Well then, you can just shove your little wooden staff up your little sorry ass and—" Inuyasha yelped as Miroku grabbed his shirt collar painfully, pulling him forwards and out of the room. He had time enough to demand Kagome stay put before the door slammed shut behind them.

Miroku dragged him through the corridors, not relinquishing his grip even amidst the constant death threats Inuyasha was hurling his way. He flung open a random door, and threw Inuyasha into the room.

What the fuck—gonna split your dick three ways to Sunday—"

"Inuyasha!"Miroku bellowed, successfully achieving silence. There was a small, blissful pause, and then—

" "

" "

"What?"

Miroku sighed irritably, grinding a palm into his eyes. He glanced around the room, spotted a chair, and promptly sat down. Inuyasha still sat stupidly on the floor.

"Why," Miroku gritted out, "is she here?"

Inuyasha blinked up at him and intelligently responded. "Huh?"

Miroku groaned. "Obviously she shouldn't be here, I have no idea how she was even allowed through the barrier." Seeing the mystified look on Inuyasha's face, he continued. "Her aura is literally blinding, it's entirely way too pure and decidedly uncorrupted to be here." He looked sternly over at the supposed prince of darkness. "You didn't follow the plan, this could be a trap."

Inuyasha grinned smugly. "Fuck the plan, this is better."

Miroku did not look amused.

"She's in love with me, how is that not corruptive? And furthermore, her soul will be black as night after spending even a day here."

Miroku looked aghast. "…inlove, with you?"

"Yep, pretty smart, if I do say so."

"How did you manage such a feat?" Miroku asked again, astonished.

" …I have a feeling I'm suppose to be really offended."

Miroku ignored Inuyasha and set to pondering the current news. Miroku was not quite sure what to think. On one hand, no good could come of anyone's soul from loving the devil. On the other hand, Kagome didn't seem the least bit corrupted. The entire plan was to corrupt her so thoroughly, Heaven wouldn't have any use for her any more. Reguardless, she was here now, and once entered, one could not leave. He would know—he tried. So either it had worked, or they would just have to darken her soul here. Either way, Heaven couldn't have anything to do with her now, surely, since she was in their grasp.

Right?

Right.

Further contemplation on the matter was interrupted by the arrival of a terrifying being, one who could instill fear into everyman, demon or otherwise, even the all mighty and fearless Inuyasha. Said terrifying being had her ire directed squarely on Miroku, and he knew that his survival instincts had better start kicking.

"MIROKU!"

: : : : : :

A/N: Ugh, I'm so sorry. This was pitifully short and not full of action. I have a writers block. Please, any ideas? I know the ending, but not the middle!

Happy Halloween, suckers, you better enjoy it, because I'm grounded. I've been grounded the past two Halloween weekends, hm, my reckless streak likes to come out in October it seems.

P.S Check out my other Inuyasha fic: A Thousand Shards.


End file.
